Additions
by Moony3003
Summary: A series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Star Wars belongs to me. Just borrowing.

* * *

A/N: Takes place after 'The Encounter'.

* * *

Additions:

The Ithorian's Purchase

At the present moment, the empty spaces of the Ithor's Exile were quiet and seemingly peaceful. One good be forgiven for thinking there were no life signs aboard the ships save for the cockpit. The cold reaches of space that were travelled seemed endless and the only actual sound that could be heard was the rumblings of the hyper-drive.

Alone in a warm and lavishly decorated room sat a tall and corpulent Ithorian in a tall gold form chair. He was impeccably dressed in long green robes that reached the floor, covering his feet and were some of the most expensive ones ever made. The heaviness of his eyelids made him give in to the sleep that had been calling him.

Recent events constantly caused his anger to return and the day just passed had been no different. It was now five days into this journey and he could not wait to see the end of it since hopefully it would mean the end of his worsening moods. Considering how long the previous ones had been with him it seemed like a waste but no doubt Treykon could make quick work of it. It was good to have someone like him around, definitely always came in handy.

Suddenly, the main door opened quickly with a hiss, startling the only occupant back to the present. A tall and very slender Muun entered and approached, the ends of navy blue robes swishing behind him gracefully. Both hands were in front of his chest as he held onto a data-pad which looked small in his long fingered hands.

A disgruntled noise sounded from Mhann Mantenis as he watched his current majordomo and accountant move closer. Once reaching him and coming to a stop he gave a prolonged bow. Mantenis waved a hand at his subordinate impatiently, willing for this be over with so he could get some much needed sleep.

"Sir, we are coming upon Bootana Shagplan," the Muun said, speaking in a slow, nasally voice. "It should only take another few hours before we land and business can begin."

Remaining silent, Mantenis looked the tall Muun over. Cors Sacco was good at his job but Mantenis knew what Muun were like. They were clever, intelligent and most of all, cunning and ambitious. It was one of the many reasons he kept the sentient well paid; to keep him in line and of course, it worked. In all honesty, he couldn't ask for a better majordomo. Well, he was certainly better than the one he had previously.

"Good," said Mantenis in a cold, disinterested sounding voice. "Don't disturb me again until we get there."

"Yes, sir," Cors said quietly with another bow.

Without another word spoken, the Muun left the room just as gracefully as he had entered and the door closed firmly behind him with another hiss. The Ithorian grumbled irritably and shifted in his elaborate form chair. He was just looking forward to getting there. He needed knew slaves and after losing the others, he didn't want to wait much longer.

Eventually, Mantenis managed to get comfortable once again and as he listened to nothing but the silence, he fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

When the Starscape-class yacht came to a stop upon their destination, Mantenis remained where he was. First his pilot was going to negotiate a price to stay on the landing they occupied. As he waited his eyes wandered around the large room he sat in. A bored sigh left him.

Before long, the door to his suite opened and his majordomo entered once again but this time he stopped just within the room and looked to his boss. "Sir, the negotiations have finished and we managed a good price," he said slowly. "Shall we go straight to the market?"

With much struggle Mantenis attempted to get to his feet. Quickly, Cors used the power in his long legs to reach his side quickly and he helped Mantenis to his feet and steadied him before letting go. Mantenis grumbled his thanks before waddling his way to the exit.

As he walked down the ramp he was followed by his majordomo along with five others; his top guard and enforcer, Treykon and four geonosian guards who used their wings instead of walking as it was more efficient and if they became under attack it would be easier to move into action.

The Ithorian spared Treykon, a large T'surr that walked beside him. He still remembered the day he had hired him. That was many, many years ago, of course. Treykon had been with him since he first left his home planet all those years ago.

Taking a deep breath, Mantenis looked at their surroundings. The planet of Bootana Shagplan was expansive and considerably dry. The weather was humid but not uncomfortably so. Most of the surface was covered with sparkling pools of water and rectangular shaped houses and buildings all made of sandstone.

In the middle of the largest city was the place Mantenis had been walking towards. When he stood outside he glanced around briefly, his breath coming out in pants. Everything still looked the same. The shop sign was hanging halfway towards the ground and pests ran across the outsides but when the door opened they ran and Mantenis' attention was directed towards a new person.

Before him stood Oret Madak, a short and stout Duros and quickly he looked him over. He still looked the same too. His smooth blue-green skin clashed horribly with the ratted green shirt he wore along with brown trousers that were ripped just below the knees. He wore no shoes and his red eyes gleamed as he gazed back.

One hand ran over his bald head and he continued to look at Mantenis. He seemed to recognise the Ithorian as they both shook hands and the Duros let out a rapid, shrilly laugh.

"Back again so soon?" he asked gesturing for them all to come inside.

"It has been many years," Mantenis snapped. "What do you have on offer?"

"Straight to business then, hey?" the Oret said, seemingly a little disappointed. "No matter, straight to business then. I have quite a few on offer this time. What are you looking for?"

"Three males and two females, preferably non-human," said Mantenis directly, wasting no time. "One male is to be strong, like the one I previously bought from you, his name was Wyle, I think. Another is for a cook and the other an extra pair of hands. The two females are to be strictly non-human and to my taste. Can you handle that?"

Instantly, Oret's face brightened up. "Yes, I have just the ones," he said quickly. "But the rules are the same as last time. Everyone places a bid down and when time's up we see who the winner is."

"Money is no problem," said Mantenis quickly.

"Well, then follow me to the dungeon downstairs to have a good assessment at the ones I have for you."

Turning his head lightly Mantenis then spoke in a soft voice so that only his entourage could hear it. "Keep watch out here. There is only one way to the dungeons and it's through the back room."

It was information they already knew but Mantenis wanted to make sure things were understood. This was something he could do alone and without judgement. Stepping into the back room, he watched as Oret moved things out of the way in one corner. Mantenis had known him for quite a long time. He had a colourful past and Mantenis had questioned many times on why he did this job, especially considering the things he was capable of. The Duros was an intelligent being and once had a healthy appetite for life but he said he enjoyed this line of work and that was the end of it.

Quickly, Oret held up one finger, indicating he needed one second and he left took his time in unlocking a secret door. Mantenis took the opportunity to look around. The back room was the nicest room in the whole place. The red carpet was clean as were the grey walls and the open window let fresh air in.

When the secret door finally opened there was a hollow echo on the other side. When ready, Oret turned to face Mantenis again and gestured for him to follow. They walked down a flight of twisty stairs, their steps echoing off the stone walls nosily.

When they reached the bottom Mantenis glanced around as he was instantly led down a long, dark corridor that went straight down until they reached the cluster of cells that were needed. The stone walls and floor were both grey and there was one candle in between each cell on the walls.

When he gazed into each cell he noticed that all slaves were covered from head to toe in dark brown robes and all of their eyes were glue to the ground. They were all chained to the walls, only able to move a few steps in any direction and all were quiet, wondering who was going to inspect them this time. Oret cleared his throat before speaking again.

"First up is Alexan Novan, Mirialan, age twenty-nine," said Oret clearly, moving to stand in front of one cell.

The Mirialan's remained impassive but he looked up, locking eyes with Mantenis. He instantly thought the Mirialan and brave one. His dark blue eyes appeared bright even from the dull light coming in from the cell window beside him. His black hair was short and seemed well maintained. Muscles protruded from his arms and torso showing his possible strength and the pale green skin over it seemed smooth.

Mantenis nodded once, indicating that he had seen enough. Oret instantly took them to next closed cell.

"Kannon Darmal, Ortolan, age thirty-eight, notable chef."

A short, stocky Ortolan was shown in the next cell but he kept his eyes on the ground, seemingly too shy to look at anything else. Mantenis looked him over. His short, vivid blue fur stood out noticeably and his long snout and floppy ears remained unmoving.

They quickly moved on. "Tylan Pollock, Human, age twelve."

Mantenis looked him over. He did remember asking for no humans but for this one, it wouldn't matter. He would be used as an extra set of hands to help when needed. The boy removed the robe off his head, showing his short blonde hair stood up on its ends and his bright blue eyes matched the blue loincloth he currently wore underneath.

"Elara Cardan, Kiffar, age nineteen."

In the next cell was a tall and slender female Kiffar stepped forward and removed her robe to reveal her body. She too removed the robe off her head and bowed it slightly. Her dreadlocks were black and complimented her reddish/brown skin. Covering most of her forehead and just below her eyes was a yellow tattoo that made her dark eyes stand out.

They moved on slowly, Mantenis' eyes lingering upon her until they reached the next cell. "Zana Lin, Pantoran, age seventeen."

The Pantoran stepped forwards and removed the robe just as the other two had done and she waited. Her pink hair was adorned by a gold headpiece that reached down and sat comfortably above her eye. She had long, golden painted fingernails to match and when she briefly looked up Mantenis saw that her eyes were a golden yellow.

When it was over, they left the dungeon in silence. Mantenis couldn't help but feel a little surprised. He expected as least one slave to say something but none of them did. He wondered how obedient they would be out of this place and somewhere new and unfamiliar.

"I do remember asking for non-humans but you have done well once again. I will bid on all of them, Oret," said Mantenis once the door closed. "Keep the bid up for me until I have won. I shall wait near the door with my guard."

"As you wish," said Oret quietly as Mantenis left the room, obviously not caring for a reply. Oret went back into the other room himself and returned to his auctions. The people before him bid on whomever he had and the price on the ones Mantenis wanted kept on going up but the Ithorian seemed unfazed.

* * *

By late afternoon, all of the auctions finished and he had sold most of what he had to sell expect for the odd one here and there which he could trade elsewhere. Leaving Mantenis until last, they returned to the back room to conclude their business.

"Congratulations on your purchases, Mhann," said Oret quietly.

The Ithorian nodded in agreement. He was pleased also. "Thank you," he murmured.

The five slaves he just bought were all brought up into the back room and they lined up. There were a few more things Oret needed to know and then he could get the payment and then sign them over to Mantenis.

"Will you be requiring clothes for them? I have quite a selection."

"No," Mantenis said dismissively. "That will not be necessary. I have clothes already waiting for them on my ship. Tell me, are they clean?"

"Not quite," said Oret. "It's been a few days since their last wash. I could have that done before you take them if you would like?"

"Yes, that will be nice actually," said Mantenis quietly, thinking. The slaves could at least be deemed clean before stepping onto his ship. "The facilities for them will be adequate enough for them but I would still like them cleaned first."

Oret smiled instantly. "I will get some buckets shortly."

When he could think of nothing else, Oret shrugged, mostly to himself and he signed the papers for Mantenis and without hesitation the Ithorian handed the money over. The sum was large and he hoped these five proved their worth otherwise this would be nothing but a waste.

* * *

When the payment for the slaves was complete and the paperwork finished, Mantenis wasted no time in getting things going. Reaching into an inside pocket, Mantenis retrieved a comlink and pressed it down firmly before speaking.

"Treykon, return to the ship and escort Cors here with the outfits that are to be used and my chair," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," came the static reply.

It took ten minutes for his staff to return and a few gasps were heard amongst the slaves at the sight of Treykon. The massive bulk of the T'surr placed a large chair in the corner before approaching Mantenis and slowly, he bent down gently before speaking.

"The guards are outside, still waiting," he grunted out.

"Good," Mantenis said dismissively, looking over the outfits as Cors laid them out. When instructed, Oret unchained each slave and brought them out from their cells and he had them line up. "Some buckets will be needed," Mantenis reminded Oret in a rough voice.

Before he knew it, several small buckets were placed in front of each slave but they remained still and slightly confused. A couple of them glanced at each other with small frowns between their brows. Last time they weren't expected to do this themselves. They weren't worthy enough of trust, it seemed.

"I'm sure you know how to wash yourselves?" said Mantenis gruffly, not bothering to spare them a single glance. "It's not hard. Even animals manage it."

The slaves hesitantly reached into the buckets and each picked up a wet rag in which to wash themselves with. All of their robes were removed, revealing that none of the wore anything underneath. A couple of them hissed through their teeth as the cold air hit them and goose bumps lined their skin.

The first one finished was the boy as he was the smallest of the lot and Cors approached him and handed him a single bright blue loincloth which matched his eyes perfectly and without wasting any time, he quickly put on to cover himself. He then stood up straight again, to attention and waited. He kept his eyes straight ahead of him, not even attempting to look beside him at the others or at his new master. It felt like a bad idea.

The next ready was Alexan. The black loincloth he wore was quickly secured into place and he brushed a few strands of dark hair away from his eyes, revealing the diamond shape tattoos that covered his forehead in two straight lines along with a now clean chest which bore a black inked tattoo which was of a circular shape. The meaning of it meant nothing to anyone in the room. Cors checked him over, his eyes lingering upon the tattoo momentarily but he said nothing and continued. Before long he nodded once before moving towards Kannon who seemed next ready.

The beige coloured loincloth around his lower half fitted snugly against his body but he was quickly waiting for things to get going. The two girls helped each other make sure their clothing was in place. They were the same two piece outfit, consisting of a short tight fitting top that easily showed their midriff and skimpy panties which showed off their long legs. The only difference with them was that Elara's was mint green in colour and Zana's was a burgundy. Both outfits were also decorated with sparkling sequins and beads dangled along the hems as well their wrists, the beads jingling lightly with only the slightest movements. Then, the last part of their outfits was placed around them. Large capes that covered their backs and ran to the middle of knees were silky looking and covered in a unique pattern across the back giving it the appearance of a tapestry.

When all slaves were finally clean, dressed and back in line waiting for what was to happen next, Mantenis grunted. He glanced around briefly. For a moment, he thought his chair hadn't been brought down but it had and inwardly, he was relieved. He didn't have to walk all the way but to his ship. The trip here had almost been too much.

"Now," he said with an air of authority. "I'm sure this is already known but I'm going to tell you anyway. I own you. All of you." He paused for a moment, looking between each of them. "Punishment is necessary and something that is not to be questioned. If usual means of punishment is not enough for you then Treykon here will step in." A few slaves swallowed hard at those words. "He is brutal and absolute. And I'm also sure none of you will want to get on his bad side let alone mine.

Mantenis paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Now that you know you're place, let me introduce myself; I am Mhann Mantenis. And the rules are as follow; none of you speak unless spoken to. Absolute obedience is a necessity and personal appearance must be kept to an acceptable level. I am never wrong and your opinion is never welcome. The last words you speak to me will be master. You are also to respect each other and behave when alone. Any disturbances will end in a punishment. Laziness, bad attitudes and bad moods will not be tolerated. When out of the slave quarters if you are not with me, a guard or someone of my staff will escort you at all times. The holding of weapons is disallowed unless specified and under strict supervision. Sex with other slaves or anyone of the outside is strictly forbidden. Care of your bodies is a must since your bodies are not your own. And I will not, under any circumstances, stand for disobedience at any time. Is that clear?"

All of the slaves nodded, keeping their heads down and looking at the grimy floor. Mantenis seemed pleased that at the moment all of them seemed to understand their place. Mantenis sighed almost irritably as he wanted to get this over with and return to his ship.

"Now, all of you have assigned work and duties that need to be carried out when told," Mantenis continued. His eyes moved to the Mirialan and he pointed a thick finger towards him. "You, come here."

Alexan looked up at the words were spoken and he took one step forward and waited again. The large chair that had been brought in earlier was now being moved towards both Mantenis and Alexan.

"The chair is for you to carry with me in it," said Mantenis, a coldness striking his voice half way through.

Alexan's eyes widened slightly and a breath hitched in his throat but he still remained silent. Looking his new master over, he knew it was not going to be an easy task. A small part of him now hoped that the others received tasks that were just as hard and humiliating. Pressing his lips together firmly and still refusing to argue, he stepped forwards a little bit further and fell to this knees. He remained still has the chair was strapped to his back.

"Ortolan, as you've no doubt guessed, you're to be my new chef. Recipes and a list of favourite foods are in the kitchen where you will stay will cooking and be under supervision," continued Mantenis, now ignoring Alexan. Slowly, his eyes moved to the boy. "At times, the boy will assist you and when he is not doing that he will be assisting elsewhere, wherever will be most helpful."

He paused, looking the two women over next, making sure their appearance is what it should be. After the close but quick inspection, Mantenis seemed pleased, so he continued. "And you two are for everything else," he said firmly. "Massages, washing, feeding, all things of that nature."

There were nods all around once again and when Mantenis turned, he noticed that his chair was now securely placed upon his back and he was on his hands and knees, his lower arms seemingly shaking already. A cold smile graced both Mantenis' lips as he approached. Quickly, Treykon went to his boss' side and easily lifted him into the seat.

A small hiss left Alexan's mouth but he still managed to stay quiet. Mantenis nodded once when he was comfortable and Treykon released him but stayed close by. Another nod from him and chains were placed around Alexan, Elara and Zana before it was connected to a metal ring that Mantenis now held in his hands. When finished, he muttered of thanks towards Oret and they left. Once in the main room, a few people watched them go by and the four geonosians surrounded the entire party.

But not even halfway towards the ship problems arose. Alexan's movements slowed considerably as he carried the heavy weight of his new master. Sweat seeped thickly from his forehead, running down his face and dripping off him steadily. His face contorted into a mixture of pain and exhaustion and he just about stopped before he felt a sharp pain enter his side.

At first he ignored it, thinking nothing of it until the pain turned into something more when he was kicked sharply in the back of the neck. He gasped for air and willing the pain to leave.

"I suggest you get a move on," Mantenis hissed threateningly. "I have places to be and things to do and I will not stand for you holding me up." Another kick. "Now, move it!"

But it seemed the matter was not over. "He's trying his best!"

One pull on his metal ring and everyone stopped. It was Elara who had spoken. Mantenis leaned forwards in his chair, raising a hand towards Treykon, wanting him to keep his distance for the moment. It seemed as though he had a feisty one on his hands. Those could easily be dealt with.

"What is the rule concerning your opinion?" asked Mantenis in a low voice.

Zana's eyes went wide and she looked to Elara, as though pleading for her to just comply. For a moment, it seemed as though she wasn't interested in doing any such thing as her jaw clenched tightly and her eyes narrowed considerably but eventually, she did just as she should have.

"It is never welcome," she murmured quietly.

Mantenis pointed a thick finger at her. "Precisely. Now, no more interruptions. Let us continue."

Another pull on the ring and they were moving again. But this time, Alexan managed to move a little faster, it wasn't much but it was still a vague improvement. Before long, the yacht came into sight and Elara sighed in relief at it finally coming into view.

* * *

After walking on board the yacht, the slaves were instantly sent to work. Kannon was escorted to the kitchen by a guard, Alexan was sent along to the cargo hold to move several things out of the way to make room for something more and he was also escorted by a guard.

Mantenis on the other hand, sat in his form chair within his suite and had the boy polish his precious treasures. He wanted them to shine like they once did. They hadn't been cleaned since the last slaves left and it was time that was rectified. And beside him were the new female slaves, both of them giving him a massage, just the way he liked it. It had been too long since he had a good one of these either.

After half an hour went by, the suite door opened and the tall frame of Cors walked in the room. He spared none of the slaves a glance as he approached the form chair Mantenis was occupying, his travelling one just there beside him. When stopping in front of him, Cors rested his arms by his side, his data-pad still firmly held.

"Sir, dinner is just about ready and if the demonstration is needed, everything is ready."

"Good," said Mantenis slowly, his eyes closed. "Get the Mirialan so things can get started."

Cors bowed his head and left the room. He returned swiftly, with Alexan with him. His appearance was slightly different to how it was before but the cargo hold wasn't the cleanest place aboard the ship. He bowed to Mantenis before waiting patiently.

"The chair," said Mantenis quickly.

Inwardly, Alexan groaned. He could already feel the heavy weight on his back from before. He had the distinct and horrible feeling it was something that was going to stay with him while he remained a slave here. But without saying a word, he nodded once and went to the chair. Cors assisted with putting him in place before Treykon entered the room and helped Mantenis into the chair. It seemed he knew it was time as well.

Along with the women and the boy, they all made their way down a few elongated although lavishly decorated corridors until they reached a large room that contained a long dining table and several tall chairs. But there was something that seemed a little unusual. There was no food or drink on the table. It was bare and nothing could be smelt as of yet. Elara and Zana exchanged glances as they noticed a box sitting against one of the long blank walls of the room. It looked out of place.

At the head of the table, Mantenis and his chair were removed from Alexan's back and the Mirialan stood to the side with Elara and Zana although there wasn't far he could so seeing as they were chained together. Mantenis leaned forwards on the table, a creepy smirk appearing on his face within seconds. It was obviously that the metal box on the floor had been noticed.

"We are about to eat, but first..."

A small snap then echoed the room as Mantenis clicked his fingers. A different door to the one they used earlier opened and a clanking sound was heard before anything else and it was following by a steady stream of almost inaudible sobbing. It soon became clear what was making the sound. One a long silver chain was a dishevelled rodian who was dragged along by Treykon. He certainly looked as though he were suffering severe starvation.

The rodian's green skin was pale and he was completely hairless. The purple loincloth he wore hung off his body loosely and it matched his glassy eyes which seemed to shine purple in the rooms bright light. His bare feet padded against the floor loudly as he was taken towards the box and forced to sit beside it.

"Ah, Tulsan Solusar..." started Mantenis in a malicious sounding tone. "How are we feeling today?"

"T-tired..." the rodian managed to say.

A small chuckle emitted from the Ithorian, his body wobbling slightly. "I'm sure, I'm sure," he said, still amused. "Is there anything you'd like to say before your punishment comes to an end?"

Tulsan's face seemed to relax but it was not from the knowledge of being free. It was knowing that the pain of this life was going to finally be gone and he would never have to face this again. He bowed his head and looked to the floor. There was something he wanted to say but the reasons why, were not going to change anything.

"I... It was not in-intended to hurt you, m-master," he began shakily. "I felt desperate and weak and I wanted no more of this. I just wanted it to end."

"And, I'm happy to say, you'll get your wish," said Mantenis coldly. He then glanced at his other slaves, of which Kannon had now joined them. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. Disobedience will get you nowhere. This is what happens when you do the wrong thing."

One nod to Treykon is all that was needed. The large T'surr bent down and using a rope he pulled out from the belt of his pants, he tied the rodian's hand and legs together tightly so he could not move. The lid on the metal box was then opened and the rodian was then lowered inside and the lid was then placed back over the top.

The door then opened again and a guard entered, carrying a glass oval shaped case. The guard quickly handed it to Treykon who looked at it and smiled menacingly, his red eyes glowing with excitement. Near Mantenis, Zana's golden yellow eyes widened significantly as she watched, the horror across her face unmistakable.

The creature inside the glass case was a green four legged insect that had a long tail and two large pincers. It was a tromonid. It wasn't possible for it to be anything else. The appearance of it was unmistakable. The creature's body seemed to shake and it was unknown whether it was hungry, scared or eager. The slaves in the room hoped it wasn't any of those things and that it wasn't going to be placed within the box with Tulsan.

But it seemed their fears were realised and a couple of gasps echoed but Mantenis took no noticed as he watched with a smile. The creature was allowed into the box through a small mini lid and instantly a hissing was heard before a muffled scream. The box appeared to hold most of the sound within itself. Zana jumped from the sound and she glanced away as tears filled her eyes.

The box shook slightly before it stopped and the snapping of sharp pincers were heard. Faint, pained moans came out from the box and hung around for several minutes as the creature continued to bite. It didn't end until the box finally went silent. Alexan and Elara exchanged glances but neither of them said anything and nor did any other slave in the room.

Treykon approached the box and lifted the main lid off slightly. He nodded once before removing it and expertly placing the insect back in its glass case. It was removed from the room by Cors and Treykon moved to stand back near the door. Mantenis looked between each of his slaves, gauging their reactions. All of them appeared shock and horrified and by the end of it, none of them were looking at the still box.

Mantenis cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "I do hope my little example has left a lasting impression upon you all," he said in a quiet but firm tone. There was a slight pause but still, no one else spoke. Mantenis shifted in his seat slightly before speaking again. "I guess it's time to eat." He gestured to Elara and Zana and both moved forwards. "Perhaps you two would like to help with that."

The food was brought out quickly and as the guards were dismissed, they took the metal box with them. Mantenis did not want a dead body, especially one of a weak slave around him as he ate. That was definitely something he could do without. And without much time being wasted, both girls got on with their job and fed Mantenis' food to him.

Halfway through, Mantenis ordered things to slow down and he got the other three slaves to stand in front of him. "Now, I suppose it would be nice to get to know a little more about the people serving me. And I want to hear about you first," Mantenis finished, pointing at Kannon.

The short blue Ortolan's long blue snout twitched nervously but he answered quickly. "My parents left Orto and I was born months later on Ord Mantell. They were poor but I was able to train as a chef. When I became an adult and felt confident enough I went for my first job. It was for Yapoora the Hutt. She was impressed with my cooking straight off and I worked for her until she died which I was then sold to Oret by Yapoora's successor as I was no longer needed."

Mantenis nodded slowly. "Simple," he commented. "I like when it's simple. How about you boy?" he added, looking towards Tylan.

The boy shifted between feet and it took a moment before he spoke but when he did, he kept his eyes firmly fixed upon the ground. Mantenis let it slide. "I was born on Ylesia where both my parents worked as slaves in one of the many spice factories. They were not married and were punished for having me. They were allowed to raise me until the age of five when I was sold to a wealthy Twi'lek who lived on Ryloth. He sold me to Oret when I was no longer of use."

Mantenis nodded and a couple other slaves exchanged glances. They were certain they didn't want to know what he was used for. Mantenis then looked to Alexan and nodded silently. The Mirialan took the hint that it was now his turn to tell about himself.

"My home world is Mirial and I have three younger sisters, all of whom still live there as far as I know," he began, his voice deep and soothing sounding. "My father was killed when I was a child but my mother continued to raise us. I never left Mirial until traders came to my village and tricked a few of us into slavery. I have moved around quite a lot and had many masters."

"Hmm..." Mantenis hummed curiously. The Mirialan's words made him wonder if he was going to have any problems but so far it seemed unfounded.

"And now you," said Mantenis, looking at Elara.

"I was born on Kiffu," she said calmly. "My parents were killed by a rival family when I was two years old and I was taken in by my uncle. When I turned fifteen he no longer had the means to take care of me and I started military training upon my planet. I had been given special permission because of my parents. My father had been a strong warrior. Eventually, I went to Tatooine with a few others and we were ambushed. All of us became slaves and we were separated. I have seen none of them since."

Mantenis looked vaguely surprised but physically, even now she looked like a warrior despite the clothes she wore. Mantenis then looked to the last person left. Zana shifted between feet, just like Tylan and she swallowed hard before speaking.

"I'm from Pantora," she started, her voice quiet and timid. She crossed one arm across her front and held onto the other tightly. "I was sold into slavery when my parents found themselves without money and without many options open to them. They tried for years to require the money to keep us together but they were unable to make ends meet. I first worked for a human, a couple. They treated me well but when they wanted someone new I needed to be sold and they sold me to Oret."

Mantenis took in her words before responding. "I'm surprised you were still on the market..." he said slowly. "A young, pretty thing such as yourself would normally get snatched up in no time."

Zana managed a small, timid smile but she said nothing more. Mantenis looked over his slaves one more time before finishing his meal. From what he had just been told, it didn't seem as though any of them were going to be much of a problem. Mantenis knew he was right to trust Oret again with his slave picking. Once again it had exceeded his expectations.

Clearing his throat loudly, Mantenis spoke clearly. "Cors, draw me a bath!"

With a single, small bow, the tall Muun left the room and within moments, Mantenis' chair was lifted onto Alexan's back and he was taken to the room beside his suite. As they all entered the room it was clear that Cors had already done his job and left as the large tub, which carved from black garden stone and that sat in the middle of the room was already full of water.

Alexan moved to be beside the tub and with some assistance Mantenis was undressed and placed into the tub and the chair was taken off Alexan's back. As Mantenis got settled into the tub, a few of the slaves took the opportunity to look around. The room was dimly lit and quite lavishly decorated. Quite a few native plants of Ithor hung around the walls, making it look like a miniature jungle. The walls were made from rich Wayland marble and a device upon the wall, most out of sight from the plants was a machine which kept the entire space faintly misty as well as playing soft music around the room.

Mantenis pointed to two swimsuits that were draped over a metal bar. "Put them on," he ordered.

It was clear they were for the girls as they were both bikinis, one gold and one green, and without saying a word, both girls walked to the side and placed them on, slightly out of sight from the rest of the group. Mantenis seemed to take no noticed as they couldn't leave the room without him knowing anyway.

"Mirialan, take my clothes to be washed," barked Mantenis.

Alexan picked the clothes up and with a small bow; he left to do as he was asked. Both girls hopped into the tub and gently but quickly the washed Mantenis all over while he just sat there and once finished, he leaned back and sighed heavily, just enjoying the feeling of the room. Soon, he gestured with his hand and clicked his fingers hurriedly.

"Boy!"

Tylan moved forwards so quickly, he almost tripped over himself but he managed to stay upright and he leaned forwards slightly with the tray he was holding. It contained edible fungi from Ryloth and a glass of Polanis red, which was one of Mantenis' favourite wines. He took a small sip before having a little more to eat and kept on relaxing.

"Do not drop them boy or you'll be sorry."

Once Mantenis was finished, the girls helped him from the tub, dried him off, and then helped him into a white robe which was covered in jewels before helping him back into his chair. He then ordered both girls to dry themselves off quickly and change back into their slave outfits. Mantenis then returned to his suite upon Alexan's back. The slaves remained with him until his tiredness was about to take over and all slaves were escorted to their quarters which was just off the cargo hold. The dark room was cold and the walls were grimy. The floor was freezing to the touch and a couple of slaves shivered.

"We have to sleep here?" Elara asked in disgust once the guards left.

"Do we have much choice?" asked Alexan, turning to look at her.

The look between them lingered and they both knew what each other was thinking. To get through this all of them were going to be needed. All of the slaves glanced around at each other and decided they should get to know one another properly if they were going to be stuck here for a while together.

Elara moved towards the door as the human child still stood there, looking around the room in what appeared to be shock and sadness. Wrapping her arms around the boy, she held him close and stroked his hair gently. She decided that all members of this group needed to be cared for, especially the child. He was much too young to be here.

Elara's eyes then moved towards Zana. She was the only other female here and she felt somehow comforted by that fact. They shared a look which mirrored the same words and again, it was almost comforting. She then watched as Alexan moved towards Zana and hugged her. Instantly, she returned it, feeling grateful. The only other in the room was Kannon who watched them almost with disinterest. From what he was hearing it sounded like they thought their lives would be better away from here. He wasn't so sure that he agreed but he kept quiet and watched them. It was good for them to find comfort with each other, despite it all.

When Elara released her grip on the child she led him over to one side and they sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and she slipped her arm around him to see if she could provide some comfort.

"I'm curious..." said Elara, looking straight ahead of her at nothing but the opposite blank wall. "How many owners have you had exactly?"

It was clear she was speaking to Alexan, who laughed a mixture of surprise and amusement. He shrugged as he also sat against the wall beside the boy, Zana soon joining him.

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I? I couldn't have done anything that bad?"

There was a slight pause. "Are you content as a slave?" Zana asked, breaking her silence in the group.

"No, no, no," Alexan said quickly. "I've tried many times to get out. My mother needs me, my sisters need me and I need them. My goal is to get back to them someday. I just hope they're still there, waiting."

"So, Zana, what did you do for the couple?" asked Elara, a small glint twinkling in her eye.

Zana giggled almost inaudibly before she replied. "No, it was nothing like that," she whispered. It was almost like she was afraid to talk. "I was mainly a cleaner, babysitter, just things like that."

The whispering from Zana gave Alexan a startling thought. "Do you think we're being watched?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it," said Elara with much certainty. "During my training the leaders used to put small listening devices inside each room so we could be monitored. They were strict, but I can imagine that being a slave would be even more so."

For at least a couple hours the slaves continued to converse. Surprisingly, they learnt much more about each other and it was going to make things a little easier. Once the silence stretched further, Elara looked down. Tylan had not spoken a word to any of them but he did listen and now he was falling asleep against her. Elara sighed uncomfortably and looked around.

There was only one thing that looked even remotely warm and it sat in the corner of the room and looked as though it could house all of them. Slowly, Elara gathered the boy into her arms and she laid him down on the dirty rug before lying down beside him. After a few minutes, they were joined by Alexan and Zana but Kannon remained in another corner alone and felt no need to join them. They squished in together and used their body heat to survive the coldness of the room and most of them wondered what their next destination was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This oneshot is about the first time Shu'Rahn and Layilqua meet.

* * *

First Encounter

For a few, long moments, the training room was quiet except for the panting that came from one corner. A small, human boy was doubled over leaning against his knees, strands of light brown hair falling into his eyes, a silver blade lying untouched at his bare feet. A black loincloth was the only thing that covered and protected him. When a bell sounded, the boy rushed back into action. From the stands that surrounded him above, orders were barked at him.

"Shu'Rahn, let's try this again and this time, get it right!"

The words made the boy look up briefly, towards the person who had spoken. The harsh words had come from none other than Tarquin Zian, Vogga the Hutt's major-domo. His green skin was easily visible from the long white robes he wore.

As three separate doors to the room opened, the boy once again focused on the task at hand. This was his fourth training session today. He was unsure of the time but surely it couldn't be any earlier than late afternoon. Naturally, he felt tired and wanted to rest but he knew it would displease his master, so he kept going. When the doors reached the top, three Gamorreans, two Weequay and two Geonosians came out. They all instantly looked to the boy and without waiting, they attacked.

The two Weequay were first to reach him and he managed to block both blows with his sword but the next two blows came from two sides and he was only able to block one. The other knocked him to the ground. The boy made no sound as he hit the hard surface and he quickly jumped to his feet and dodged the next blows as well as the others charging towards him. At the other end of the room the boy stopped and turned. The two Weequay were right behind him but the other five appeared to be more interested in fighting each other than him.

Deciding to focus upon the greater threat, Shu'Rahn engaged them again. The blades they carried were similar to his but a little longer. He knew his master was trying to make it hard but not impossible. As the three blades moved, they gleamed vibrantly from the bright lights that filled the room. For the most part, the boy held his ground but on the seventh hit against him, he lost his balance and fell to the ground.

A pained cry flew from his mouth as he felt the blade of one sword scrape down his side. A gasp then echoed the large room as one Weequay grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his feet, dangling him just like a puppet. Instantly, Shu'Rahn struggled to break free, kicking out at the one that held him. When one foot finally connected the Weequay winced but it was enough to release the boy who fell heavily to the ground with a thud. Quickly he recovered enough to grip his sword tightly and ram it into the stomach of the Weequay who seemed to just watch the commotion.

Pulling the sword from the Weequay, it fell to the ground, dead and Shu'Rahn quickly moved away from the one whom still not had recovered. Holding his sword up, he ran past the two Geonosians and cut them across their backs, spilling their blood across the seemingly clean white floor. Screeches of pain reached him easily and once reaching the wall to the other side he stopped and leaned against it, panting.

The Gamorreans refocused quickly and turned to face him before charging, snorting as they went. Shu'Rahn shook his head breathlessly, hardly believing that it was not yet over. He then made to run around and dodge each one of them but ran into the other Weequay which picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall, causing him to drop his sword. A choking sound resonated off each wall as Shu'Rahn struggled to breathe but it soon ended when each door to the room opened and Shu'Rahn was released from the Weequay's death grip.

From above him in the stands, Tarquin's voice was heard again. "That's enough," he stated sharply. "Master Vogga wishes to see you."

Shu'Rahn looked up at the Twi'lek and nodded his head a few times, indicating that he understood what he was told. He walked to the side door he originally entered and waited as two guards stood beside him and escorted him to Vogga's private chamber. As Shu'Rahn entered the room, he subtly glanced around. Compared to all the rooms Vogga had, this one was probably the most lavish and comfortable. He knew Vogga enjoyed spending time in here. It was private and away from all prying eyes.

The first thing Shu'Rahn noticed was what was happening around Vogga. Two slaves, which he knew, Jade and Rhynna were attending to Vogga, stoking his thick skin and making him comfortable while he watched... Shu'Rahn swallowed hard. There was a young girl, with long purple hair dancing for Vogga. Patches of blue, gold and silver shimmered towards him brightly off a tight green bikini. The outfit was complete with a long shawl that hung off her straps and flowed elegantly with every movement. Her feet were adorned with dancing shoes and her legs with black stockings that reached her mid-thigh.

In an instant, the girl stopped dancing at Vogga's order as the boy approached and came to a gentle stop in front of him. Vogga immediately looked him over, noticing the blood and cuts that covered him. Before long, Tarquin entered the room and took his place beside Vogga and Shu'Rahn continued to wait, knowing that you don't speak unless spoken to.

"Well, boy," Vogga started in a deep slow voice. "I hear your training is improving. Do you agree?"

Hesitating slightly, Shu'Rahn shrugged, unsure of whether or not to give his honest opinion. "I suppose so, sir," he answered in a respectful tone. "I won't deny that it's been hard but worth it. I do believe I have improved."

"Good, good," said Vogga with a slight chuckle. "I am glad that you agree because I will be going on one of my many trips, which I'm sure you're aware of, and it will be to my retreat on Groth and you'll be coming with me." Vogga paused momentarily, watching the boy's expression. "You will also take part in a few fights within the Shadow Arena, which I know you've heard about too. How does that sound?"

"I would be honoured, sir," said Shu'Rahn confidently.

"Good to hear," purred Vogga. With a single look, Tarquin went to the door and it opened with a hiss before the stomping of the same two guards entered. "Take Shu'Rahn to his quarters so he can rest up. He's going to need it."

The guards bowed to Vogga as did Shu'Rahn before turning and leaving the private chamber. They made the short walk within minutes and another door opened. After Shu'Rahn entered the cell, the door was closed and locked behind him and he turned to look at the room. It was small but contained what he needed. There was a refresher unit, a small mat for him to sleep on and a small trunk which contained no lock. Quickly, he settled himself upon the floor and leaned against the wall. Just like the other times, he was waiting for the door to open and a slave to join him so he could be cleaned and could heal for the next round of fights he was going to have to endure.

While he waited, Shu'Rahn decided to get everything in order and he got back to his feet and placed his sword in the truck box and closed to the lid firmly, resting upon it for a moment before opening it again and taking out his blue loincloth. Quickly, he changed and instantly, he felt better. After putting the black one away, he went back to where he had been sitting and all he could think about was his past. He'd only had a short life so far but to him, it felt like he was years older than he actually was. He was sure training and fighting was taking it out of him. Not once did he ever complain as it would mean a punishment but sometimes he did wish he could be a normal child and not have to fight for his life most days. It was exhausting.

As Shu'Rahn got lost in his thoughts, the door soon opened again and in walked a tall, slender human female with platinum blonde hair. Startled, Shu'Rahn jumped visibly, obviously not noticing that she was there. She gave him a small chuckle and smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I did not mean to disturb your thoughts."

With a shake of his head, Shu'Rahn dismissed it. Her apology was not necessary. As the woman reached into a bucket she had brought in with her, he looked her over. Jade was one of the most beautiful humans he so far had the pleasure of meeting. The most striking feature she possessed was her platinum blonde hair that reached her hips and her sliver eyes that gleamed bright in any light. She wore a traditional slave outfit, a brassiere, panties and long veils hanging off it on the front and back and the entire outfit was silver, matching her features perfectly.

As Jade wiped the blood from many of the wounds, Shu'Rahn glanced up at her face. The expression was blank, unreadable, but Shu'Rahn still wondered if he could guess at what her mind was occupied with. From the many things running through his head, Shu'Rahn decided to ask a safe question to start with. It was almost a little awkward without any sound but the water being rinsed into the bucket. Sure, they knew each other but not as much as he would like. There were always new things he could learn.

"On Groth, why is it called the Shadow Arena?"

A tiny smile graced Jade's pale lips but her hands and eyes didn't waver from her job. "I don't know for sure," Jade started in a very quiet voice. "But the rumour I've heard came from a couple of slaves that were here before me. Kaida knew them. They said it was because the shadow of death haunts it, knowing that another victim is coming its way. Every time people step into that arena, someone has always died."

A small chuckle left Jade's lips and Shu'Rahn knew it wasn't because it was particularly funny but because of the incongruity of it. It was absurd to think such things but still, no matter how silly it sounded it seemed to fit and all of them knew it. With steady hands, Jade continued cleaning Shu'Rahn up and once the blood was gone; she began rubbing a few potions on the wounds. Whenever Shu'Rahn gasped loudly, Jade cringed slightly and muttered an apologised.

"Who was... that...?"

Shu'Rahn trailed off and this time, Jade looked at him but he was looking elsewhere, seemingly deep in thought. Her head moved sideways slightly and within seconds, her curiosity got the better of her. "Who was what?"

"That girl in Vogga's private chamber?" Shu'Rahn muttered quickly, as though not wanting to say the words.

"Oh, her," said Jade, her smile going a little wider. Shu'Rahn's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink but he said nothing more. Jade decided to spare him anymore embarrassment and she sighed softly. "She's Vogga's newest slave. Her name's Layilqua. She's half-Theelin, about your age, very quiet and shy, doesn't talk much. She and her mother were taken by Vogga actually."

"What else do you know about her?"

"Not much," said Jade quietly. "Her mother does most of the talking. Layilqua's new and she needs time to open up, but when I know more about her, you'll know."

Shu'Rahn nodded slowly. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed but he pushed it aside and moved on. "How are you and the others?"

"We're mostly fine, thank you," replied Jade quietly. "Kaida received a small beating last night, but she's healing already. I'm just glad her punishment wasn't more severe, considering how long she's been here."

"What did she do?"

"She talked back, argued with Vogga," replied Jade softly. "I think she's almost reached the end of her rope. But I am hoping that the talk I've had with her has helped."

Shu'Rahn nodded again at those words. Unable to think to more to say, he leaned into the wall further and sighed deeply. It had been a long day and right now, he was just looking forward the sleeping it off. As Jade finished up, she placed everything back in the bucket before getting to her feet. Before turning away she looked down at the boy and smiled softly.

"Sleep well," she said quietly. "We're leaving for Groth tomorrow."

Shu'Rahn nodded and returned the smile. "Goodnight."

Jade turned and walked towards the door. After knocking firmly three times, it opened and she instantly went through. It closed immediately and Shu'Rahn was left alone, with nothing but his thoughts which were currently mixing between Layilqua and the trip to Groth which he couldn't deny he was nervous about. After what Jade said, he wasn't so sure it was going to be such an honour if he happened to die there.

Sighing deeply, Shu'Rahn finally moved from the floor and dragged himself the small mat in the corner and he lay down heavily. Within moments, his eyes felt heavy and they closed. The last thing he remembered thinking of before everything turned fuzzy was Layilqua.

* * *

As the large yacht landed on the planet of Groth, everyone was quickly ushered inside the palace. The night sky was dark and covered with clouds that were tinted a mossy green. As Vogga's slaves were placed in their quarters, they all dressed for the coming event in silence. Jade watched over Rhynna and Layilqua as they dressed in their new outfits for tonight. For a change, they were going to wear matching outfits made of white silk and white knee high boots.

When Jade was finished dressing, she walked to Layilqua and helped her do up her boots. With a murmur of thanks, Layilqua stood beside Jade as they all left the room, heading towards the main chambers, escorted by two guards that walked behind them, weapons raised in hand. Immediately, the three slaves stepped onto the stage and the music started. All of them moved in time with it and gradually, guests filtered in through the main door.

When Shu'Rahn entered the room along with a guard, he made his way to Vogga and stood beside him. For a little while, Jade's eyes remained on the boy, wondering if he was alright. She was aware of what was coming tomorrow. They all were and it was something Jade was dreading. The knowledge of what he was going to face was known to her but she had said nothing. Telling the boy would only make him feel worse. She was sure of it.

Halfway through the evening, Jade stepped off the stage and walked towards Vogga and waited patiently. "Mhann Mantenis will be arriving soon. Greet him at the door."

"Yes, sir," said Jade quietly, bowing her head slightly before moving towards the main door. Placing her hands behind her back, she waited patiently.

As a large shape appeared in the distance, gently rocking to the sides, Jade stood up straight, showing the curves of her lean body clearly. When they were a few feet away Jade avoided looking in Adan's direction, despite the Zabrak beneath the chair struggling greatly with sweat pouring down his face and the features contorted in what she conceived to be great pain. She also avoided looking towards the females beside him and looked straight up at Mantenis. Slowly and respectfully, Jade bowed her head and body.

"Good evening, Master Mantenis," she spoke clearly. "It is a great pleasure as always to welcome you back to my master's home here on Groth."

Mantenis bowed his large head slightly, acknowledging her. Jade turned on her heel and led them straight to Vogga who appeared overjoyed at the sight of his friend. When beside Vogga, Mantenis' chair was stopped and the two looked at each other.

"How are you my old friend?"

"Good, good," Vogga said with a great chuckle. "I am glad you could be here. And... Who are these lovely ladies?"

The chains connected to the girls' collars were unhooked for a moment and they moved to stand in front of Vogga and they bowed politely. One was a very tall Arkanian Offshoot while the other woman was Aruzan and short in stature.

Mantenis pointed to the Arkanian first. "This is Eyra and the other is Sola. I have decided to bring them with me as the others have gone."

Jade and the others looked both of them over. The tall Arkanian was beautiful. She had long white hair that cascaded down her back and around her shoulders effortlessly, pale skin that gleamed in the lights around them and pale golden eyes. She wore an orange bikini decorated with sequins and beads along the hem which jingled lightly when she moved. The long flowing cape behind her was semi-transparent and reached her knees.

The Aruzan was much shorter in stature and had light blue skin and very dark blue hair which looked almost black and was tied up in a high ponytail. Her dark eyes avoided all other eyes while they looked her over. She wore a purple bikini decorated with the same sequins and beads along the hem as well as a matching cape. And both wore matching veils over their faces and sandals that wrapped around their feet securely.

"Very nice, Mhann," Vogga commented as both girls were placed back onto the collar.

With one look Jade bowed to Vogga and Mantenis and went back onto the stage with Rhynna and Layilqua. For the next few hours all slaves entertained Vogga and his guests until most people had left the main room. It was only then all slaves went to their quarters, including Mantenis' slaves and Shu'Rahn.

When the door was closed behind, the room was quiet as all slaves made themselves as comfortable as possible. After several minutes, Jade brought everyone into a circle and after the quick introductions their usual routine got under way, telling their stories to everyone else. Once Vogga's slaves had told theirs, only Eyra and Sola remained.

"Who'd like to go first?"

Both girls looked at each other but eventually Sola raised her hand, indicating that she would. "After hearing your stories, I almost feel a little left out. My life has actually been pretty simple, perhaps bland compared to yours. I was born on Aruza. I lived with my parents, I'm an only child. I believe my parents tried to have another but gave up, saying they were happy with me. I never left Aruza until slave traders came to my village, looking for someone new and I was one of the people taken."

"Do you parents know what happened?"

Sola nodded. "Yes, they saw me being taken. I'm not sure if they'd tried to get me back or even tried to track me down but I love them. I do hope they're happy whatever their current situation."

"You haven't always belonged to Mantenis though, have you?" asked Jade.

"No," said Sola. "I've had quite a few masters. Mantenis would be maybe the seventh, I think."

A few of them nodded and soon the attention went to Eyra. She shrugged and seemed to withdraw into herself, clearly not liking the attention but she eventually spoke. "Well," she said quietly, her voice incredibly soft. "I was born on Arkania. I'm an only child too. My father died when I was a year old and my mother raised me. She remarried but he wasn't an offshoot like myself. He was quite abusive until I was five and my mother found out. We fled to Dantooine where she had a wealthy relative and we lived with him. When I was fifteen, I went to Coruscant, meeting up with a few friends. After a few nights there, a few bounty hunters attacked a night club we were at and they captured a few. And we were sold to slave traders."

"And how many masters have you had?" asked Rhynna quietly.

"Not many," replied Eyra, looking at the Twi'lek. "Mantenis is my third master. I was first sold to a human couple but they didn't keep me long. I'm unsure of the reason but after a few weeks they sold me to a Twi'lek who was looking for someone like me and I was with him for a long time."

"Why did he sell you to Mantenis?"

"He wasn't a very young Twi'lek and he said I had given him what he needed for some of his last years. I was his only slave and he treated me fairly well. Well, to be honest, it was paradise compared to this."

Jade chuckled bitterly. She wasn't exactly surprised to hear that. She felt almost certain that almost any master would be better than Mantenis. The room once again turned silent and everyone moved somewhere comfortable to sleep. Jade settled herself in one of the corners and soon Layilqua joined her. Jade smile faintly, placing her arms around the young girl, holding her close.

Soon the sounds of sleep filled the room but Jade was the last to go. For a while her eyes remained on Shu'Rahn's still form, watching his chest rise and fall evenly. Jade sighed heavily. Hopefully tomorrow was going to be alright.

* * *

The next day, the Shadow Arena was packed with people from all over the galaxy. In Vogga's private box sat the three slaves he brought with him along with Mantenis and his slaves. As Vogga slowly made his way to a microphone, the whole stadium turned silent and all eyes went straight to him.

"Welcome to the Shadow Arena!" he announced loudly. "Today's match shall feature my best fighter Borg Zhar against one I have been training, Shu'Rahn." There was a small pause. "Compared to previous times, things will be different. Borg will not fight with a shield at his own request and neither shall Shu'Rahn. Both will fight with the same long bladed sword and have the same use of space in the arena. Let the fight begin!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and as Vogga made his way towards his box, the first door to the arena opened. The ground rumbled faintly as heavy footsteps came through the door. A massive Houk stepped out and many people cheered, shouting words of encouragement towards him. Borg seemed to relish in the attention and he threw his arms in the air, wanting them to get rowdier.

The tall Houk was definitely impressive looking. His skin was a deep violet colour and as the sun beat down on him it shone with a sheen of sweat already seeping from the pores. The large head sat upon wide, broad shoulders. Borg turned slowly as a door opposite the one he entered opened. He growled menacingly as the smell of young human reached him.

Eventually, Shu'Rahn entered the arena, dressed in a metal belted burgundy loincloth with thin leather straps hanging from a ring around his waist. It almost looked like a shredded skirt. Just inside the door, Shu'Rahn stopped; seeing the tall Houk made his eyes widen and a breath catch in his throat.

Swallowing hard, he immediately stepped cautiously to the side. The sight of Borg alone made his knees go weak. His form was intimidating to say the least. As the drum to the side echoed around the stadium, Shu'Rahn exhaled sharply. That sound meant the fight had started and the people surrounding them once again called out in cheers and yells of words which made no sense to Shu'Rahn. It all sounded like gibberish.

Without warning, Borg moved quickly, dropping his sword, charging towards Shu'Rahn, reaching him within seconds and giving him no time to defend. Shu'Rahn was grabbed by a large hand around his neck and thrown to the other side of the arena, hitting the side before going down. He groaned loudly and the crowd shouted their approval. Borg laughed and egged the crowd on further.

The Houk strode over to where Shu'Rahn lay and pulled him up by the arm, his feet dangled, not even touching the ground and he was then thrown to the other side, hitting the wall before landing heavily on the ground once again. Shu'Rahn groaned loudly and held his stomach, ignoring the blood that dripped steadily from his nose.

All the slaves in Vogga's box turned away and most had trouble looking back to what they were seeing. Shu'Rahn was about to be crushed like a bug by Borg who was almost as tall as a Wookiee with the same amount of strength. Layilqua subtle looked away from the others and glanced at the floor, her face set in concentration. Perhaps there was something she could do to assist.

Approaching the boy again, Borg bent down and pulled Shu'Rahn to his feet. The boy took the small opportunity and swung his sword at the giant mass in front of him but failed as Borg took hold of the blade with a thick hand and threw the sword away, not caring where it landed, but Shu'Rahn managed to see where it fell.

Holding each arm out to the sides, Borg pulled them in opposite directions until finally, he heard one distinct crack. Feeling satisfied with one he kicked the boy hard in the ribs, hearing a few more cracks before letting go of him. Once again, Shu'Rahn fell to the ground and cried out loudly. Tears stung the back of his eyes. He watched as Borg walked around the edges of the arena, he laughed and still encouraged them further.

Pain radiated through Shu'Rahn's body and gradually he struggled back to his feet, now only having use of one arm. Taking a step towards his fallen sword, he winced heavily. The broken ribs were definitely not going to help him now. Just as he reached the sword, Borg turned and charged towards him but this time, something was different. Shu'Rahn cowered for a moment but when nothing happened, he looked back. Everything still seemed the same but appeared to be going in slow motion.

Taking the odd opportunity for all he could, Shu'Rahn turned back and picked up his sword. Turning back he ran the best he could towards the beast before him and swung heavily. The entire blade of the sword pierced through the Houk's thick skin, right through its heart. Then suddenly, everything moved back to normal speed and it abruptly turned silent, except for the shocked choking sounds filling his ears from the side.

And then, Shu'Rahn's ears were filled boos and hisses as Borg went down, hitting the ground with a sickeningly thud. Within seconds of his sword falling to the ground, bloody, he was ushered from the arena by several guards who protected him from harm. Once inside, Shu'Rahn was manhandled roughly, the guards who ignored his injuries and immediately took him to the dungeons located under the palace.

As they came closer to a black door, Shu'Rahn lifted his head and sighed weakly. He knew exactly what that room was. It was a torture chamber. It was filled with all things Vogga liked to use against his slaves when they had done something particularly bad. Shu'Rahn didn't need to ask why he was being taken in there. It was because he killed Borg. The fighter that Vogga had invested so much time and money into and the fighter that Vogga most depended upon for his good income.

A cry echoed off the dark, grimy stone walls as Shu'Rahn was thrown in the middle of the room, landing on his stomach. The guards wasted no time in telling him his punishment. "Master Vogga has ordered fifty lashes for the defeat of Borg." The guard paused to laugh crudely. "He also thinks this will be a good thing. Make you stronger. We'll see though, won't we little boy?"

The boy exhaled shakily, hearing no other words but fifty. He shuddered violently, knowing that the pain he was feeling now was about to double, perhaps triple. As one guard stood by the door, another grabbed hold of the whip from the wall and forced Shu'Rahn to his knees. He supported himself on one arm as the useless one hung by his side, doing nothing and he waited. It wasn't long before the whip came down hard against his back, the cracking sound resonated around the room multiple times and with each one the boy cried out in agony and tears instantly stung his eyes.

Once it was over, the guards ignored the blood running thickly down Shu'Rahn's back and hauled him to his feet and leaving the room. They arrived at the cell quickly and the boy was thrown inside one of them. A faint groan rolled from the boy's mouth but he said nothing, knowing it would do him no good. Talking back would only give him another punishment and he felt sure he wouldn't survive another round of anything right now. It would be too much.

"Put this on after you've been cleaned up," one guard hissed harshly, throwing his blue loincloth towards him.

Slowly, Shu'Rahn managed to pull himself up off the floor and ignoring the loincloth on the ground he dragged himself across the room and sat against the cold stone, he shivered as the cold entered his wounds and the blood from his back stuck to the wall. His mind raced with the knowledge of everything that just happened and it made him instantly questioned how he was still alive. By all measures he should be dead by know. But he wasn't. Borg was. He breathed in and out deeply. Even trying to figure it out himself didn't help. He, along with everyone else, knew that Borg was his best fighter and Shu'Rahn was sure he was also going to be blamed for the disturbance that caused him to win but maybe it was coming later. His breathing turned shakier as he could already sense it coming.

After a few minutes, the door opened with a hiss, making Shu'Rahn jumped but the person that entered the room wasn't a guard. It was a slave. And certainly not the one he had expected. The young girl walked towards him, carrying a bucket and as well as the things Jade would use to help him heal and she gently knelt beside him. Forgetting his personal feelings for a moment, shock overcame him.

"I'm... I'm not gonna be killed?"

Layilqua turned her bright eyes onto the boy, looking him over questioningly. For a moment, she seemed lost. "Why would you be killed?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"Because... I won... I won," Shu'Rahn repeated, making sure he heard himself correctly, still feeling the shock. "D-didn't you notice what happened out there?"

Layilqua gently shook her head and went about her task. Remembering what Jade told her she started with a wet towel, cleaning the blood off Shu'Rahn's body. "I know of nothing like that," she answered quietly. "Vogga was angry he lost his best fighter but he was certainly glad that you've exceeded his expectations. That's why the lashings were the only punishment."

"Oh," Shu'Rahn mumbled slightly.

He supposed he should be feeling relieved but it brought up other questions that he had no answers to. The first one being, what could possibly have caused everything to slow down? And the second being, why was he the only one who noticed it?

Putting it out of his mind, he watched Layilqua work and did his best not to wince as she touched places that were sore and sensitive. "Are you not in pain?"

"Not really," said Shu'Rahn, suddenly feeling breathless. "Must be the adrenaline, I guess." Nodding slowly, Layilqua continued, not saying anything. "Did Jade tell you what to do?" Again, Layilqua nodded. "She looks after you while your mother isn't here, right?"

"Yes," came a soft reply.

"I thought so," said Shu'Rahn evenly. "She's like everyone's mother. She looks after everyone and makes sure we've all had food and that we're warm. But I've noticed that the younger someone is the more she'll try to do for you."

There was a small pause and as Layilqua bandaged his arm, managing to get it to hold in place. Shu'Rahn still watched her. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on but all the same, he liked her, for reasons he couldn't explain. But deep down, he knew he didn't need to. He just hoped she never does anything to receive a punishment of death.

"Are you settling in well?"

Layilqua shrugged, her features suddenly showing indifference. "I suppose," she answered. "Of course, I would rather not be here."

"Me too," the boy said quietly.

Looking at each other again, they locked eyes and smiled faintly. Turning away, Shu'Rahn sighed. For some reason, the pain was nonexistent and he was going to live to see another day. And he figured if this girl was going to be in it then it was definitely worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Vogga decides to host a new kind of gladiator match; underwater.

* * *

Aquatic Disposition

The cell block was grim, with walls of black stone and high barred windows that only let in the barest of light. Torches lined the soot encrusted walls metres apart, casting deep shadows across the stone floor and water dripped in the corner, the pipes overhead too old and rusted to hold much at once.

Inside a closed cell, a boy lay shivering on the floor, his body only covered by a blue loincloth. At the sound of scraping metal, his eyes flung open, meeting the dank wall he faced. The sounds of footsteps echoed but he remained still, unknowing if the presence was for him or someone else.

The cell door opened with a sharp hiss, startling him. The footsteps pounded against his ear-drum but quickly came to a stop. The familiar scent hit him hard and an inward sigh followed as he forced him to his feet and face the person standing there.

"Morning, Shu'Rahn," said a tall, green Twi'lek dressed in robes of dark grey. "You have a training session in the Umbra arena. It would look bad if you were late. Get changed and come out when ready. The guards will escort you there."

"Yes, sir," said Shu'Rahn with a polite bow of his head.

After the majordomo left, the boy muttered incoherently under his breath as he removed the blue loincloth and replaced it with a black one that sat in the unlocked trunk at one end of the room. Instantly, Shu'Rahn searched the box at noticing something was missing; his sword. As he walked towards the door, he wondered if anyone else would notice. He stepped from the cell it closed on its own accord and he found two guards, both heavily shielded, waiting for him.

Without a word, they left the cell block and walked up a flight of stairs, down a long hallway and out into a hazy day. Clouds hovered overhead and fog stretched far out into the distance, following them to the northern side of the outer palace. The unwanted view soon came to an end as they entered into a circular building and coming through to the other side.

Within the arena, Shu'Rahn glanced around. The Umbra arena was where he trained when the training room was in use or being cleaned, the latter being what he thought more likely. It was identical to the Shadow arena but compact, with fewer seats. A hiss to the side, made his head turn and he watched as the door he walked through closed, the guards on the other side.

A feeling of discomfort passed through him as he was suddenly left alone and unarmed. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he glanced up. Tarquin Zain, Vogga's major-domo, stood in a viewing panel, his hands clasped lazily behind his back, his large eyes boring down on him.

A rumbling crackle sounded on the opposite side of the arena, snapping Shu'Rahn's head to the source. The other door had opened and out walked a towering figure with an object in each hand. It walked to the centre and turned before walking towards him. Shu'Rahn stilled, ignoring the pounding of his heart as he watched.

The slender figure stopped at fifty feet away, pausing to kick the lone silver sword on the ground towards him. Shu'Rahn's eyes didn't waver from the new person. It was a Jilruan. His blue skin was bright as were the glowing yellow eyes that stared at him menacingly. The indigo blue loincloth was the only thing he wore and he held two, thin silver blades in each hand, both of them still, hanging by his sides.

"Pick up your sword, boy," rasped the Jilruan, its startling white teeth on show. "You'll need it."

With his eyes still on the tall Jilruan, Shu'Rahn bent over and picked up the blunt blade, his fingers scraping in the soft sand it sat in. On standing tall again, the Jilruan launched forward, striking with one sword. Shu'Rahn jumped backwards, out of range, wanting a moment to compose himself and seize up his opponent.

He only had seconds before the Jilruan ran towards, both blades swinging, aurally cutting the air. Shu'Rahn gripped the hilt with both hands, pulling the blade in front of him, blocking the blow of his opponent's swords. He pushed backwards, putting spaces between them again. The Jilruan stretched to his full height, making Shu'Rahn feel incredibly small.

"Are you a coward, boy?" he taunted.

Shu'Rahn's eyes narrowed at the question and swung his sword by his side, looking over the blue figure a few times. The Jilruan attacked again, their sword clanging together loudly. Minutes passed and Shu'Rahn felt sweat seep through on his forehead, covering his brow as he fought with the assailing Jilruan. A yelp of pain echoed as a blade connected with Shu'Rahn's thigh, sending him to the ground.

He landed on his side and rolled away from his challenger. Getting back to his feet, he looked down. Despite the pain radiating through his body, the pain was minimal. A laugh at the other end, make Shu'Rahn look up. The Jilruan was already making his way forward, his strides long and his features set in a sneer.

The attack came quickly overhead and Shu'Rahn raised his sword and side-stepped quickly to avoid taking the full blow, slicing his sword across the alien's wrists. The thin cuts bled but were enough for the Jilruan to drop both swords, the metal clanging on the ground in a heap. Shu'Rahn raised his sword again but no attack came.

"Enough," called out Tarquin from high above him. "Bring on the next one."

The Jilruan bowed slightly, meeting his eye before turning away, back towards the door he had entered through. Immediately, it closed, leaving Shu'Rahn alone. He looked up to where Tarquin stood but he was no longer looking down into the arena. His attention was on the tall guard beside him. Shu'Rahn frowned faintly but had no idea as to what they were talking about.

After a few minutes, the door at the other end opened again, this time bearing a different sound. Booming footsteps echoed the entryway, turning Shu'Rahn's head to face the sound. A large animal stepped through the door which closed behind it. Shu'Rahn felt his blood run cold. The lifted its head, sniffing at the air with his large nostrils. It stilled, catching the scent of something and rotated its body to face him, its eyes glaring at him threateningly.

With the adrenaline left over from before still pumping through him, Shu'Rahn stepped forward, gripping his sword as tight as he could in his sweating hand and waited. The beast gave a sudden roar of fury before bolting down towards him. Shu'Rahn swallowed hard and jumped swiftly at the right time, whacking the creature on its back. But it did nothing. Shu'Rahn watched as it continued running and saw the armour plating on its back.

Shu'Rahn cursed under his breath, hating that he wasted an opportunity. Slowly, the arqet turned around and charged towards him again. It was repeated several times, as Shu'Rahn tried to find a weakness every time it passed but the only ones he found he was sure weren't going to work. As it charged for the seventh time, Shu'Rahn braced himself and jumped out of the way in time, rolling onto the ground and swiping at its back leg just above the split hoof.

The beast let out a cry of pain and wobbled but didn't fall over. Shu'Rahn felt his heart hammered against his ribcage and blood rush through his ears deafening him to everything but the arqets growls. He readied himself for another attack but a voice cut through the air distracting him.

"Enough," repeated Tarquin. "Vogga wants an audience."

Shu'Rahn took his cue and ran back towards the door in which he'd entered the arena, taking the sword with him. Once through it closed and he caught a glimpse of Geonosian guards trying to contain the beast still in there with their staffs. The two guards beside beckoned for him to follow and without a word, he did. They returned to the cells and Shu'Rahn knew why. It was so he could change and look presentable to his owner.

The cell door opened and he looked to the other side. Beside his trunk was a bucket with a cloth hanging over the side. Not wasting any time, he removed his loincloth, washed himself and placed the blue one back on, putting the black one back in the trunk along with the sword. With a knock at the door, it opened and he was escorted to the main room where his master already was.

Vogga sat on a raised platform, his major-domo by his side as well as two slave girls Shu'Rahn knew well, Rylla and Risa. The Twi'lek, Rylla, wore nothing but a yellow fishnet dress with matching string panties that complemented her green skin well. While Risa, a Zabrak, wore a traditional brass slave outfit fitted with red veils that flowed down the front and back.

"Come here boy," boomed Vogga.

Shu'Rahn approached and when he stopped, he bowed politely, making sure not to waver in his eye contact.

"All day I have been considering something new," revealed Vogga. "In a couple weeks' time, I will hold an event unlike any other before and you my boy will be a part of it."

"I would be honoured, sir," said Shu'Rahn when the Hutt paused. "What is this event?"

"You will do battle underwater," said Vogga, his voice lowering. "And I expect you to do well. The arrangements are made and we leave for Nar Shaddaa soon. Be ready, boy."

Vogga stopped and turned to whisper to his major-domo. The signal for him to be taken away was given but Shu'Rahn felt the need to speak.

"Master, if I may…"

"What is it, boy!" cried Vogga.

"I cannot swim, sir," said Shu'Rahn.

The enormous Hutt stilled briefly, his large round eyes resting on the boy, regarding him for a moment. "Then perhaps something should be done about that."

Again, he gave the order and this Shu'Rahn bowed and turned to leave with the guards.

* * *

The next day, Shu'Rahn found the gymnasium quiet and empty. He stood near the centre of the main room, waiting for the trainer to arrive. An expression of apprehension marked his young face as the seconds ticked by. A Weequay guard that stood beside him, his hands remaining steadily on his weapon did nothing to appease his uneasiness.

A few metres away there was a large, square pool that sat still and undisturbed. On the far side of the room was another but deeper pool with a diving board high above the water. To his side, three white doors led elsewhere but each one was closed. The high glass ceiling let in rays of sunlight that hit the clean, white walls, making the place shine. The grey stone floor was dry and cold under his feet.

The main door soon opened, gaining the attention of both people. They watched as a tall and muscular female Aquar stepped inside and instantly made her way over. Shu'Rahn quickly found himself staring. In the bright light, she stood out remarkably. Her turquoise skin and thick flowing green hair went well with the one-piece crossover swimsuit she wore. It tied around her neck and bust, her sides and stomach left exposed. The matching flat white boots she wore echoed around the room.

"I take it you are Shu'Rahn," she said with a light accent, stopping directly beside the pool.

The boy nodded. He felt his mouth turn dry. The nerves he felt before doubled at seeing her. This was real. It was going to happen. At a silent gesture from her, he walked over, the guard staying where he was. Standing closer, Shu'Rahn could see her features clearer like the fine scales across her skin, her big, round teal eyes and the horizontal slits where a nose should be.

"Let's begin," she purred. "Swim."

A loud splash sounded as she pushed Shu'Rahn into the pool. It caught the boy off guard, who immediately began to panic. He thrashed and wailed around in the pool, raising his arms up as he began to sink as though trying to pull himself out but it only made it worse. Before too long, he sunk to the bottom.

The Aquar's shoulders slumped and she gave an irritated sigh before diving in and retrieving him. She placed him on the side and hopped out easily. Standing over him she watched as he coughed and gasped for oxygen, his hands clenched against his chest.

"Up," she ordered.

Shu'Rahn followed through and got to his feet, albeit slower than he'd intended. When he was upright again, he met her eye. She looked unimpressed. Her arms were folded over her chest and her pale lips were pursed.

"Follow me."

Shu'Rahn nodded but said nothing. He followed when she turned and walked towards one of the three doors he'd noticed earlier. They made their way to the one on the left and she opened the door. A hiss sounded and one after the other, they walked through. With one look around, Shu'Rahn could already tell it was a changing room.

There were wooden benches in the centre with metal lockers all of different sizes lining the walls. The tiled floor was clean but looked to have what seemed like sand sprinkled over it. The Aquar approached one locked and opened it with a small key. She took out a pair of purple swim briefs that had two white stripes down each side and she offered them to him.

"These are for you to wear," she said casually. "Change into them and meet me back at the pool."

"Yes, ma'am," said Shu'Rahn instantly, taking the item of clothing.

The Aquar left the room and Shu'Rahn instantly took off his blue loincloth, and hung it up inside the locker, hoping for it to dry. He put on the briefs and with not wanting to keep her waiting he left and joined her poolside again. With a quick glance around, Shu'Rahn noticed they were alone. The Weequay guard was gone.

"I am Kindra Ebba," she said clearly. "And from your display earlier I take it you don't know how to swim at all?"

"No, ma'am, I've never had a reason to know how," he replied.

Instantly, Kindra held up her hand. "First, don't call me ma'am," she instructed. "I'm not that old and second we'll have to start from scratch. Perhaps a workout first, to warm up. Let's go."

Shu'Rahn nodded and followed her to the white door in the middle. It was definitely used to work out in. Equipment lined two walls while the other contained boxing apparatus and the middle was left mostly empty, save for the two swords and towels. The dark grey carpet beneath his feet was firm but not uncomfortable.

Kindra didn't speak until they reached the middle. "I want four rounds of sit ups and push ups, twenty-five in each round. Go!"

Instant shuffling was heard as Shu'Rahn moved into position. He lay on his back and started with the sit ups first. After the first round, he switched to the push ups. The second round went through at a similar pace as did the third but half-way through the last round of sit-ups Kindra held him by the ankles, making it harder and during the push-ups, she sat down lightly on Shu'Rahn's back, being careful not to use her full weight.

"Stand up," ordered Kindra when the rounds were over.

With Shu'Rahn back on his feet, Kindra took the two swords off the floor and handed one to him. She swung it skilfully in her hand and motion for him to step forward, which he did. The boy look between both blades and back at the trainer who chuckled at his expression of concern.

"Do not worry," she said. "The blades are blunt. No harm shall come to either of us. Now, show me your fighting skills." The hesitation promptly set in making Shu'Rahn's first few attacks weak and anaemic. Kindra faintly shook her head. "Do not hesitate with me as I will not with you."

The practice fight began as Shu'Rahn, with the knowledge given, attacked without any hesitation. It lasted for just under an hour before it came to an abrupt stop with Shu'Rahn lying flat on his back, disarmed, with the tip of Kindra's blunt sword poking him in the middle of his chest.

"Time to move on," said Kindra as she helped Shu'Rahn to his feet. "Follow me."

Kindra threw her sword down and they left the room and approached the pool again. Shu'Rahn felt his insides clenched at the sight of the water. After the experience before, he wasn't sure he was ready to go back under.

"Stay here," ordered Kindra.

She walked away, towards the changing room and disappeared inside. When she returned she carried one thing in each hand. Shu'Rahn could already see one was a pair of boots while the other was something he'd never seen before. The boots were thrusted into his arms while she held onto the other device.

"Those are AP Thruster Boots," said Kindra clearly. "And this," she added, holding it up. "Is a breathing device. The boots will help you to move quicker underwater and this will help you breathe."

Shu'Rahn nodded and placed the boots on slowly, making sure it was in place before taking the breathing device from Kindra. He gave her a questioning look. "How does it work?"

"Just pop it in your mouth. It will do its work," said Kindra. "Breathe through your mouth while underwater as these attached plugs go into your nose. Water will enter your mouth when you take a breath but the sponge will prevent it from going down your throat. If you panic it could shift it out of place and you'll drown. Understand?"

"Yes," said Shu'Rahn quietly.

Shu'Rahn put the breathing device into his mouth and set it into place. It felt odd. His mouth felt full as though stuff with food he had to swallow. After a few minutes, it became almost comfortable and he relax with the knowledge that he could swallow without eating the device in his mouth.

"Oh, don't talk with that in your mouth either," said Kindra. "It would be uncomfortable and mostly incoherent. Do just as I say and you'll be fine." Shu'Rahn nodded and Kindra dived into the pool, gently breaking the surface. She swam out to the middle and turned to face him. "Now, jump in."

Shu'Rahn stepped to the edge and looked into the clear blue water. To most people he was sure it looked inviting but to him it looked more like a cold and wet death. With a deep breath he did as instructed and jumped in. He sunk to the bottom, the boots did their work and he hit the wet surface gently. The Aquar joined him and swam closer.

"Can you hear me?"

Shu'Rahn's eyes widened a little but he nodded.

"Good," continued Kindra. "Let's begin."

When the first session ended, Shu'Rahn sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water while he watched the Aquar swim. She was fluent and graceful in her strokes. It made him hope that one day he'd be able to do the same thing.

After an hour she hopped out of the water and wrapped a white towel around her waist before sitting down beside him. "Do you have any questions?"

"Did I do alright out there?" he asked quietly, looking down at his feet in the water.

"For a first time, yes," said Kindra honestly.

"You're not a slave, are you?"

Kindra chuckled at the question. "No, I most certainly am not," she denied vehemently.

"Then what do you do?"

"I'm a fighter, much like you," she replied with a kind smile. "I'm a gladiator and I'm rather good at it to."

"You usually fight underwater?"

"Yes," said Kindra, nodding. After a look at the time, her eyes broadened a little. "Use the refresher, last door on the right and get changed. I'll escort you back to Vogga."

Shu'Rahn nodded and did exactly what she said. He had a quick shower and changed back into his blue loincloth which was now dry. Back in the main room, he joined Kindra again and together they left the gymnasium and back into the main audience chamber.

Over a period of a few days Shu'Rahn's training schedule continued and got harder and more intense as the sessions went on. The workouts extended to include weights and boxing and the combat and swimming lessons were combined into one exercise as the swimming skills improved.

* * *

On the last day of his training, Kindra watched with interest as Shu'Rahn moved fluently and unhindered through the water, brandishing his sword at the same time, re-enacting the same moves he learnt from her. They were coming along nicely.

When the session ended, Kindra left the room, leaving Shu'Rahn to change again and a guard to watch him. She went to Vogga's private chambers and knocked on the door firmly, waiting for a response. Before long, the door hissed open, revealing a tall, green Twi'lek who seemed unimpressed by the interruption.

"Who is there?" demanded Vogga.

"Kindra, sir," said Tarquin, stepping aside to let her in.

"Ah," the Hutt breathed, his thick arms raised. "Kindra… so good of you to make time to see me."

"Of course," said Kindra with a bow of her head. "I would never just leave without giving you a report."

"Good," the Hutt murmured.

At the Hutt's request, Tarquin approached and amongst themselves, they whispered, leaving Kindra standing in front, waiting. While she did, her eye caught the four female Twi'lek's surrounding the gigantic Hutt. All four were different colours; yellow, green, blue and a pretty pale purple. And they wore the exact same outfit; fishnet dresses, albeit different colours, with matching panties and no shoes.

"Kindra, meet Meedee Mothocc and Baro Kappinus, my two lieutenants. They shall be working closely on this matter."

Kindra looked towards them and nodded her head in greeting. Meedee, the Gran returned it, his loose black shirt swaying with his movements. The Bith, Baro, seemed uninterested and looked away unhurriedly. They both wore matching black shirts, gloves, belts and boots, the pants being the only difference in uniform; the Bith's being grey.

"Sir, the boy's training is coming along well," said Kindra, getting to the point. "I believe another few days is necessary for him to become even better."

"Are his skills adequate enough to compete?" asked Vogga impatiently.

"Yes, but giving him more time will allow-"

"No more time is needed," snapped Vogga, dismissing her words.

Kindra bit her tongue. It was clear Vogga wanted him only as ready as necessary. It didn't fill her with confidence sending the young boy out underwater against something that could only be guessed at. With a shake of her head, she let it go. It was how fighters were made after all. She knew that very well.

"I hope you'll stay for the fight," said Vogga, his voice settling.

"Of course," said Kindra politely. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good," Vogga murmured. "Your payment will be settled on the way out. I look forward to seeing you again."

With a final bow, Kindra walked from the room and went towards the main entrance of the palace. Halfway there, she stopped. Shu'Rahn was being followed by a guard, mostly likely on the way back to his cell and he looked in her direction. She offered a small wave which was returned and in seconds, he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The holding cell was nothing special; just three walls and an iron gate locking him inside. There was an upside in the fact that it was bigger than his cell and contained more. In the hallway outside he could see other cells, some empty, some occupied. The guard he knew was close by stood at the entrance, armed and ready for anything.

Mounted high on the wall of his cell, out of reach, was a flat monitor. The sharp screen showed a deep tank filled to the brim with water. It sat in the dead centre of the stadium they were in, parts of the crowd around it visible. In the tank, he watched as a muscular Draedan fought against a gigantic Dragonsnake.

The boy inhaled abruptly as the gladiator had a near miss. Seeing it made Shu'Rahn's heart race. He just hoped he didn't have to face anything like that. Looking away, he went to the wooden bench in the cell and sat down, clasping his hands together in his lap. He let his mind wander back to his training session and how he felt more confident after each one.

But that was now fading. The training had only lasted a few days and two days later, they were here for the competition. Shu'Rahn hadn't seen Kindra since the last day of training and he didn't know if he would see her again. If he knew Vogga, he guessed that the answer was probably not in his favour.

When an eruption of cheers thundered in from outside, Shu'Rahn rushed to his feet and looked up at the monitor again. The Draedan was out of the tank, bowing to the crowd with his silver sword gleaming in the sun, the blade smothered in a thick red substance. The large green Dragonsnake remained in the tank, its head drooping and its body limp.

An approaching guard made him jump back from the bars in fright. They opened with a screeching noise, Shu'Rahn giving an effort not to cringe as it did so. He knew why the guard was here. It was his turn next. Between fights there was always a break. To clean the tank and get whatever dead animal lay inside. It also gave the fighter an extra bit of time to prepare.

He was led to room adjacent to the entrance of the holding cells and pushed inside. The gladiator who had just won was the only person inside. He was changing out of his damp, silver wetsuit that stuck to him like a second skin. It revealed clear, green skin that glistened with the water that still dripped off him. He didn't even glance up when Shu'Rahn passed him, his eyes moving to his locker before going back to the other fighter.

"Congratulations on winning," said Shu'Rahn, stopping to commend him.

The Draedan's hands froze at the boy's words. He straightened, standing quite tall and turned so slowly to look at him. Their eyes met and suddenly, Shu'Rahn was worried that he'd said the wrong thing as the red eyes seemed to stare straight through him. Perhaps he should have said nothing at all.

"Thank you," said the Draedan with a slight bow. "I hope you do well."

Shu'Rahn showed his appreciation with a nod and walked towards the metal locker that was his and he took out a pair of red swim briefs, the AP Thruster Boots and the breathing device placing on the first two easily despite his nerves and shaking hands. He pulled the sword out next and kept it by his side as he left the room, the device in the other hand. He followed the guard towards the arena entrance. They stood in the hallway just beyond, waiting for the all clear signal.

"Hello, Shu'Rahn."

The boy turned at the voice that called his name. It was Kindra. She was making her way towards him. She looked happy although a little tired. She was still wearing the one-piece swimming costume that was torn across the middle that she'd fought in. Bruises were still coming through on her skin to go with the scratches she'd sustained.

"I hope you do well," she said, bending down to his eye level. "I know it seems scary now but you know how to do this. Just remember what you learnt and you'll be fine."

"Thanks," muttered Shu'Rahn, unable to say much more.

"Take these," said Kindra, handing him a pair of clear special lenses. "They'll help."

Shu'Rahn took them, placed them around his head and set them into place. Kindra fixed them gently and gave him a good luck pat on the shoulder. Drums boomed in the stadium, echoing into the entrance hall, making Shu'Rahn's head snap forwards. They were for him, signalling that things were ready for the next fighter. He heard his name called and the door in front of them opened. Water sloshed around in the tank and the cheers of the crowd became deafening.

With a final look at Kindra, Shu'Rahn shrugged and put the breathing device in his mouth before walking towards the tank, passing through the shield barrier that kept the water at bay. Shu'Rahn breathed slowly while glancing to the outside. From the inside, the tank looked smaller.

Before he could get himself together, a hole in the bottom of the tank opened up, letting out a sizeable figure that went straight for him. Kicking the boots together he flew upwards and out of the way. The creature flung itself to the side, its tentacles latching onto the side of the glass tank. The eyestalk swivelled and the red eye opened, narrowing on him.

The creature was at least six metres in length and had seven long tentacles that moved freely in the water. Shu'Rahn felt his heart leap into his throat. It was a Dianoga. He'd seen one before but never in person. They were more unpleasant than he thought. Three tentacles lifted, showing the fanged mouth underneath. It was a threat.

The Dianoga attacked, flinging itself off the glass and towards him, its tentacles outstretched. Shu'Rahn kicked his boots together again and took off to the side, avoiding it, but slashing his sword at it, hoping to hit some part of it. But he'd missed entirely and the creature stuck itself back onto the glass.

The second strike was quick. The beast moved swiftly barely a sound and two tentacles wrapped around his legs and turned him upside down in the water. Shu'Rahn gasped bubbles of surprise before swinging his sword, the blade connecting with the fleshy appendages, cutting them deep enough for it to let go.

Giving the blood a second to rush down back, Shu'Rahn devised a plan. He swam down until his feet hit the bottom and he looked up at the creature, waiting for it to charge again. The Dianoga made an indistinct sound before eventually lifting itself off the glass and soaring down to where he stood.

With a kick, Shu'Rahn flew through the water, pivoting around, swinging his blade. A scream of pain sounded through the water and Shu'Rahn did his best to cover his ears while moving away from it. With a passing glance upwards, he saw the crowd cheering, their arms waving in the air but there was no sound.

When he looked down, he'd realised what had happened. He'd cut off the creature's eye. Small drops of blood lingered in the water as the eye fell to the bottom. But it wasn't over. Blinded, the creature moved towards him. Taking a chance, Shu'Rahn grabbed the hilt of his sword firmly and hauled it at the beast. It hit it square in the middle, the blade sinking all the way through.

Another scream sounded and Shu'Rahn continued to swim up, this time as far as he could get and he looked down at the struggling organism below. The attempt towards him was still going but ended as more blood spilled through and the creature stopped, soon floating in the water, dead.

Shu'Rahn took slow, deep breaths as he watched it sink further. The side door at the bottom opened and observed four swimmers entering and removing the dead creature along with its severed eye. Once they were gone with the carcass, a gleam of silver caught his attention. His sword had been removed and let go of, landing on the bottom.

A rumbling sound grabbed his attention to the centre as the middle opened up again. Another creature climbed through, this one moving into the tank much slower than the last one had. It checked it surroundings and caught the boy's eye. The yellow orb narrowed considerably and Shu'Rahn gulped.

The bottom of the tank closed and the creature still moved slowly, crawling up the side of the tank towards him, its eyes never wavering. Shu'Rahn pushed off the top of the tank and kicked the boots together for a boosts towards the base. He retrieved his sword and looked up in time to see the creature, which he knew to be a Blixus, lash out and wrapped a tentacle around his arm.

With great power, it thrashed him about in the water like a rag doll, his vision swimming as his dizziness increased. The sword remained in his grip and blindly, he swung it around, hoping to hit something. And eventually, it did. He hit the tentacle holding him, the blade slicing right through, cutting off the end of the beast's appendage.

No sound was heard but Shu'Rahn could almost feel the anger radiating off the creature and it was directed at him. Swimming upwards quickly, he kept slicing his sword through the water, daring another tentacle to grab him. But each one was unable and when he came eye to eye with it, he smirked slightly.

Reaching back, he took aim and wrenched the blade into the creature's eye, ignoring the blood that poured from the fresh wound. The water moved side to side violently as the Blixus shuffled around in agony. Shu'Rahn reached the side of the tank furthest away from the beasts and held on to the slippery glass as best he could.

He watched as the Blixus struggled to hold on but as the minutes slowly passed, it faded away, floating to the bottom of the tank, just as the Dianoga had done. A small trace of guilt passed through him. He couldn't understand how painful it must be to be stabbed in the eye but he could imagine and he didn't like it.

More swimmers came through the tank and removed the animal. Shu'Rahn took the small break to look out of the tank. In the stands high above he could see Vogga and his entourage along with Kindra, whose face showed great concern. He pushed his emotions down, deciding to suppress them until this was over.

Without warning, the hole opened up again and this time, the thundering footsteps came from the creature itself. Shu'Rahn immediate thought was a Dragonsnake and his heart sank. He didn't know of another creature that made a similar sound. It took a minute, but soon, an enormous green monster emerged from the den.

Shu'Rahn swallowed hard, retreating to the top of the tank, fearing that the beast would take up the entire space of the container. The large, round eyes darted around but never stayed on him for very long but it was quickly understood that he was the target. The Queel water dragon roared through the water, making Shu'Rahn's heart race in his chest.

The boy shook with slight fear and his breathing increased. In his ears he could hear himself panting for air as he watched the monster straighten to his full height. The dragon's large mouth opened, showing its razor sharp teeth and long pointed tongue. It came towards him, ready to swallow him in one go but Shu'Rahn, with a kick of his boots, hurtled out of harm's way. It moved forwards and Shu'Rahn watched as its long arms extended towards him, the claws out, ready to maul him.

Gripping his sword tightly, he swung defensively, hitting one of its hands. It roared in pain but continued without pause. Shu'Rahn felt panic swell in his chest but not wanting to get mangled into little pieces, he moved out of the way again. The question of he was going to beat it instantly sprang to mind.

Only one answer came to mind. He'd have to stab it multiple times. Something this big couldn't be chopping into bits with his sword like the other two nor could it be stabbed once and be expected to go down. He knew something this size would take much more than that.

Knowing it moved slowly, Shu'Rahn carefully adjusted the buttons between his boots, hung onto his sword even tighter and kicked his feet together. The boy rocketed through the water with gliding ease and stabbed at whatever he could reach. Whenever contact was made bouts of fury howled from the dragon's mouth.

Blood seeped into the water, mixing with the blood of both of the Blixus and Dianoga, making the water misty. But Shu'Rahn eyes didn't leave the dragon as it was difficult to miss even with the blood mucking the water. It swiped and snapped at him when he came close, the last one making contact.

Shu'Rahn cried out from the pain and withdrew back to the top of the tank where he felt somewhat safe. Pain emitted in his back and he tried to look over his shoulder but he couldn't see how bad it was. Even with the amount of stab wounds it had incurred, the beast still lived. Shu'Rahn held his sword firmly downward, knowing he needed a clean shot.

When the dragon came closer still, he took his chance. He threw the blade down and cried out in triumph as it sunk into the dragon's head. The monster gave one last cry of pain before its life left it and the body descended to the bottom. Shu'Rahn remained where he was, feeling his guilt return.

Looking outside, he saw the crowd cheering. In his master's box, it was different. There was no cheering but he was relieved in seeing that there was no visible anger. One by one though the box began to empty and Shu'Rahn knew his fight was over. After more swimmers emptied the tank of the deceased dragon, he was called from the tank and put back into the changing room.

* * *

The party was in full swing. A band played in the corner, singers stood in front and dancers moved fluently up on the stage as entertainment. A rather full crowd had already gathered in Vogga's hall and decorations lined each wall. It was a celebration after all. It had to be grand, something that would be spoken of to others.

In the doorway, a female Aquar stood, scanning the room for the one person she needed to see. She found him quite fast as he was hard to miss. Vogga sat on a raised platform, a drink nearby and three girls standing around him, stroking his thick hide. His major-domo stood beside him, his eyes practically boring into hers.

"Ah, Kindra," murmured Vogga, sounding pleased. "Congratulations in your match today and with your work on the boy. It seems my faith in your abilities was well founded. You shall be well compensated for your work."

"Thank you," said Kindra politely with a small bow. "Is he unharmed?"

The Hutt waved the comment off and Tarquin answered for him. "The boy is a little scratched but it's nothing that won't heal in time for the next match he faces."

"Not too soon though, I hope," said Kindra, the polite tone receding but the smile remaining.

"Of course not," replied Tarquin with a forced smile of his own. "The boy will be allowed him to heal properly.

"Bring in the boy," called Vogga.

The order went to someone she could see. Doors were heard opened and closing and soon enough, Shu'Rahn emerged through the crowd, his blue loincloth back on. The scratches from the match were coming across clearly and the bruises were still rising to the surface. But other than that, the boy appeared fine.

"Master," said Shu'Rahn, acknowledging Vogga. "Miss Ebba. Has something happened?"

"No," said Vogga, his voice booming. "Your trainer wanted to see for herself that you were well and now that she has you are to go back to your cell. Guards!"

One Weequay and one human guard approached and removed the boy from the room. Kindra watched him until he was out of sight. A small feeling of contrition filled her with the knowledge that she got to leave while he had to rot in this place. She turned back to look at the Hutt and she found him, along with those around him staring at her.

"Your payment will be settled with Tarquin," said Vogga, pointing at the green Twi'lek. "By all means, stay and enjoy the evening with us."

"Thank you," said Kindra with another bow. "I shall."

After settling her fee, Kindra walked around the room, saying hello to several people she met along the way, some of which she knew. But she didn't stop to speak with any of them. Instead, she subtly left the room without being seen and walked towards the cell block. When she entered the right hallway she stopped abruptly.

A Weequay guard stood outside the door, firmly holding his weapon in position. Kindra looked him over and decided to take her chances. She strolled over, noticing how his eyes watched her every movement and upon reaching him, how his hand went for his comlink.

"I don't think you'll want to do that," said Kindra in a sweet voice.

"Oh yeah?" challenged the guard with a smirk. "And why is that?"

Kindra withdrew a small pouch from her pocket and jangled it in front of his face. "I'll give you a hundred credits if you let me see the boy for five minutes."

The Weequay stroked his chin with his fingers as he thought about it. Kindra gave him a big beaming grin while she leaned against the doorframe. She fingered her long green hair while keeping eye contact, mentally urging him to take the bribe.

"Five minutes," the guard finally agreed. "Any longer and I'll call the boss."

Kindra nodded her understanding and the door was opened. She walked inside and found Shu'Rahn's cell door open as well. The boy was standing in the corner, clearly jumpy as he didn't know what was going on.

"It's alright," said Kindra, holding up her hands. "I just wanted to speak with you as I didn't get a chance upstairs."

Shu'Rahn nodded and approached her. "Are you leaving?"

"I have to," said Kindra with an apologetic shrug. "Perhaps one day Vogga will need my assistance again but until that day, yes, I must go. I have other people to train and others to beat up."

Shu'Rahn chuckled. "I'd hate to be opposing you."

"Me too," agreed Kindra. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your victories today. Vogga may never say it but you did very well. If you keep this up, you'll do very well one day, I know it."

"Thanks," said Shu'Rahn quietly.

The guard at the main door cleared his throat and Kindra sighed. "I have to go," she said softly.

Stepping forwards, she placed her arms around Shu'Rahn and gave him a small hug which he instantly returned. With a ruffling of his hair, Kindra stepped out of the cell and left the cell block, returning to the main room. Vogga was still in the same place and deciding there was nothing else here, she went back over to him.

Tarquin held up a hand to stop her saying anything while Vogga spoke with a human guard who was whispering in the Hutt's ear. Kindra could just make out the last part of the sentence.

"Sir, we have found Mira."

"Ah, the beautiful redhead," said Vogga, pleased. "Send out my lieutenants and bring her to me."

"Yes, sir," said the guard before promptly leaving the Hutt's side.

Kindra watched the exchange with a frown on her face. She didn't know who this Mira was but for some reason she seemed important enough for capturing. Once the guard was gone, Vogga looked down at her and made a silent gesture.

"You may speak," said Tarquin.

"I'm sorry to say that I must depart," she said clearly. "Thank you for your hospitality and I hope we can do business again soon."

"Likewise," said Vogga, his green eyes narrowing.

With a final bow, Kindra turned and left.


End file.
